geheimnisse
by Dracos-Honey
Summary: Es war ein ganz normaler Tag,bis er verschwand,als er nur in den Wald gehen wollte.Es treten unbedachte Vermutungen auf,die vielleicht innige Freundschaften zerstören könnten und Angst macht sich breit er könnte tot sein.
1. Prolog

_Hallo Leute.._

_Ja, kaum zu glauben,... man hört mal was von mir_...

_Nja, was kann ich viel sagen,... ich weiß, und es tut mir leid, dass meine anderen Stories noch nicht abgeschlossen sind...Aber diese hier werde ich auf jeden Fall zu Ende bringe, hoffe ich..._

_Eins sollte auf jeden Fall noch gesagt werden,... diese Story ist nicht so wie meine anderen.. ich denke, es wird slash geben,.. aber erst später..._

_Die ganze Geschichte ist mir eingefallen, als ich sommergewitter gelesen hab... tolles buch.. das Buch hat mich inspiriert... also, ähnelt es diesem auch etwas..._

_Ich wünsche euch viel spaß beim lesen..._

_Anmerkungen gibt's erst beim ersten chap...gg_

__

_-------_

__

Prolog

Langsam für der Zug in Kings Cross ein. Das hier war keine gewöhnliche Zugfahrt. Ich war der einzige Passagier, außer einer alten Hexe, die mich unentwegt anstarrte. Aber ich konnte es ihr nicht verübeln, schließlich war es nicht üblich, dass Schüler während des Schuljahres mit dem Zug nach London fuhren.

Aber ich konnte nicht anders. Ich musste weg von Hogwarts. Wenigstens für ein paar Tage.

Natürlich erwartete mich hier in London niemand, wie konnte es auch anders sein?? Meine Eltern waren in Askaban und das war richtig so. Sie hatten es nicht anders verdient.

Darüber zerbrach ich mir schon lange nicht mehr den Kopf.

Langsam verließ ich den Bahnhof. Erst mal zum Tropfenden Kessel , dachte ich. Und das tat ich auch. Mit hoch erhobenem Kopf ging ich zu diesem mir verhassten Pub. Ich hasste ihn, weil sie ihn hasste.

Überhaupt hasste ich alles, was sie gehasst hatte, als sie noch lebte.

Auch wenn ich sie nicht sehr gut kannte, war sie doch die, die mir am nächsten stand.

Als ich den Pub durchquerte dachte ich daran, wie ich zum ersten Mal mit ihr hier gewesen war, weil unsere Eltern unten in der Winkelgasse noch etwas einkaufen wollten.

„Es ist so dunkel hier. Das mag ich nicht. Wenn ich groß bin, werde ich mir ein großes Haus, mit vielen Fenstern bauen!", sagte sie leichthin zu mir.

„Dann werd ich dich besuchen kommen, ganz bestimmt."War meine Antwort.

Doch vier Wochen später war sie tot. Einfach verschwunden aus meinem Leben.

Mittlerweile wäre sie 22, doch sie war tot und ich würde sie nie wieder sehen.

Langsam ließ ich meinen Kopf auf den Holztisch vor mir sinken.

Warum hatten meine Eltern mir nie erzählt, wie sie gestorben war? Wieso musste ich es jetzt so schmerzlich erfahren???

Es war alles nicht fair!

-------

_Okay, Leute, das wars..._

_Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen._

_Bei genug Interesse gibt's das 1 Chap bald..._

_Eure_

_Dracos-Honey_


	2. 1 Erkenntnisse

_So, dass ist also das erste Chap..._

_Mein erster Dank geht dann mal an Schuschu-chan, die das ganze hier betat. Danke Süße..._

_Und dann natürlich auch meinen lieben Reviewern. Danke, alexiel-blue-eyes und schuschu-chan._

_So, das restliche Zeugs kennt man ja schon und deshalb sag ich jetzte einfach noch viel spaß beim lesen und hinterlasst mit bitte ein kleines Review. lieb-guck_

_------_

Chap1

**VORBEMERKUNG:** Voldemort ist tot, Dracos Eltern sind in Askaban und Slytherins und Gryffindors sind nicht mehr so verfeindet, wie sie es einmal waren...

-------

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Crabbe, Goyle und Draco Malfoy marschierten zusammen den schmalen Pfad herunter zum See. Sie wollten die Geschehnisse, die noch zwischen ihnen standen, endgültig aus der Welt schaffen.

Crabbe und Goyle breiteten die große Decke, auf der grünen Wiese, vor dem See aus. Die Sonne schien und so hatten die sechs beschlossen schwimmen zu gehen.

Nur noch in Shorts schmiss sich Harry in die kühlen Fluten. Ohne ein Wort kamen Goyle und Ron hinterher. Crabbe, Hermione und Draco saßen noch immer auf der Decke.

„Komm schon Draco, sei kein Spielverderber und komm mit!!", sagte die Braunhaarige überschwänglich.

Gelangweilt sah er sie an. „Später vielleicht."

„Na dann,... komm Crabbe."Sie schien nicht die Lust zu haben, ihn zu überreden und ihm war das nur recht.

Draco hatte die Augen geschlossen, aber als er durch das Aufspritzen des Wassers nass wurde, war ihm klar, dass nun auch Crabbe im Wasser sein musste.

Eigentlich mochte er Wasser, doch heute war ihm nicht nach schwimmen. Mit ihm war im Moment sowieso nicht viel anzufangen.

-------

„Wollte Draco nicht mit?", fragte Goyle als er Hermione und Crabbe ohne Draco kommen sah.

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, vielleicht später, hat er gesagt!"

„Mit ihm ist momentan eh nichts anzufangen.", sagte Crabbe leicht genervt.

Harry schwamm näher zu ihnen. „Ich finde er sieht in letzter Zeit sehr mitgenommen aus...Wisst ihr, was er hat?"

Goyle schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Er will nichts sagen!"

Harry nickte nur und tauchte dann unter. Irgendetwas hatte Draco und Harry wollte herausfinden, was es war. Vielleicht war das wieder sein Helden-Syndrom, wie es seine Freunde nannten, aber Harry war das egal. Schließlich ging es hier um einen Freund, auch wenn er früher ein Feind gewesen ist. Er konnte es nicht sehen, wenn Menschen litten.

Als er auftauchte war Hermiones Gesicht direkt über seinem.

„Sag mal spinnst du??", fauchte sie ihn an.

Harry war verwirrt. „Was denn?"

„Wie kannst du es wagen mir so einen Schrecken einzujagen und etliche Minuten unter Wasser bleiben??"

Nun war auch Ron interessiert. Er fragte sich, warum sich seine Freundin mal wieder so aufregte. „Was ist denn Mione?"

„Harry versucht den neuen Rekord im Tauchen aufzustellen und riskiert dabei sein Leben..."

Auf Rons Gesicht stahl sich ein Grinsen. „Da musst du aber noch ein bisschen üben, Kumpel. Mit deinen anderthalb Minuten kommst du da nicht weit.."

Jetzt lachte auch Harry. Nur Hermione fand das alles nicht lustig und guckte mürrisch.

Crabbe und Goyle kamen angeschwommen und meinten, sie wollten Draco nicht noch länger allein lassen. Deshalb machten sich die fünf zusammen auf den Rückweg.

--------

„Na Draco, irgendwas interessantes passiert, als wir weg waren?", fragte Crabbe drauf los.

„Nein", war alles, was er als Antwort bekam.

„Sagt mal, wisst ihr eigentlich, dass in diesem See mal jemand ertrunken sein soll??", fragte Hermione auf einmal.

Alle schüttelten den Kopf.

Hermione grinste triumphierend. „Ist aber so", begann sie. „Es muss vor ungefähr 8 Jahren gewesen sein..."

„Da war ich 9!"Dracos Gesicht verdüsterte sich schlagartig.

"Oh, tll! Schön, dass du das noch errechnen kannst!!", grinste Goyle.

„Was ist denn Drac?", fragte Harry, der die Veränderung Dracos mitbekommen hatte.

„Nichts...", sagte Draco bestimmend. „Erzähl weiter Hermione."

„Ja, ich weiß nicht viel darüber, aber es solle eine Schülerin dieser Schule gewesen sein und ihr Vater ist angeblich wegen unterlassener Hilfeleistung angezeigt worden. Keine Ahnung, wie dass alles im Zusammenhang stand, aber diese Anzeige ist dann zurück genommen worden. Man glaubt, es war ein Unfall..."

„Wohl kaum...", war alles, was Draco von sich gab.

Die Fünf um ihn herum starrten ihn fragend an.

--------

So, nächste mal geht's weiter.

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen...

Bitte reviewt.auf-das-reviewfeld-unten-zeigt

Eure Dracos-Honey


	3. 2 Verschwunden

_Deedochan: Ja, ich weiß, es ist alles ziemlich kurz... Werde das aber ändern...Danke für dein Review!!_

_Danke an Schuschu-chan, die das hier betat!!knuddel_

_Please R&R!!_

_Ach und kann mir vielleicht jemand sagen, wie ich die Zeichen wie Sternchen oder so etwas hinbekomm?? Das klappt bei mir nämlich nicht... wäre ganz lieb.._

„Was heißt wohl kaum??", wieder war es Harry, der sich an Draco wandte.

Dieser schien zu erschrecken und aus seiner Starre zu erwachen. „Nichts, das war nur ne Eingebung", sagte er zögernd.

Die andern standen immer noch zweifelnd um ihn herum.

Irgendwann wurde es Draco zu viel. „Ich geh mal in dem Wald ein bisschen spazieren!", sagte er tonlos.

„Aber...", begann Hermione.

„Nichts aber!", fauchte Draco zurück, dann ging er, ohne den anderen noch einen Blick zu würdigen.

„Mich würde echt interessieren, was auf einmal mit ihm los ist!", sagte Crabbe, als sein Freund schon im Wald verschwunden war.

Harry nickte. „Ja, mich auch."Dann nach einer Pause sagte er: „Ich geh dann mal Holz für das Feuer holen."

„Okay!", sagte Goyle.

Jetzt verschwand auch Harry in den Wald.

„Sagt mal, meint ihr nicht, dass ihm einer helfen sollte?", fragt Crabbe nach einigen Minuten.

„Wenn du meinst, dann geh doch!", sagte Ron leicht gereizt. Er würde bestimmt nicht gehen. Er lag neben Hermione, die gerade ein Buch verschlang.

So machte sich auch Crabbe auf den Weg in den Verbotenen Wald. Schon seid sie nicht mehr verfeindet waren veranstalteten sie diese Lagerfeuer. Ganz nach Muggelart und ganz so, wie sie wollten.

„Sag mal, sollten die nicht schon längst zurück sein?", fragte Hermione auf einmal Ron, der leicht am dösen war.

Dieser zuckte als Antwort nur mit den Schultern. Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit schon vergangen war und es war ihm eigentlich auch egal. Hermione allerdings sah das alles etwas anders. Es war Zeit vergangen, zu viel...

Unruhig rutschte sie auf der Decke hin und her.

„Hey, Herm, da kommt Crabbe, dann können die beiden andern auch nicht weit sein.", schlussfolgerte Goyle.

Hermione setzte sich auf und sah in Richtung Wald. Tatsächlich kam Crabbe mit einem Stapel Holz auf dem Arm heran. Doch von den anderen war keine Spur. Außerdem konnten sie ihr Lagerfeuer wohl vergessen, denn die Wolken, die sich über ihnen zusammen brauten, verhießen nichts Gutes.

„Crabbe, hast du Harry und Draco gesehen?", schrie sie ihm entgegen.

Crabbe schüttelte heftigst den Kopf.

Jetzt wurde Hermione noch unruhiger und auch auf Goyles Züge schlich sich so etwas wie Unruhe.

Was wenn ihre Freunde nicht vor dem Gewitter aus dem Wald kamen oder sie sich gar verlaufen hatten...

„Ron, komm, wir gehen sie suchen!", bestimmte Hermione.

„Nein!" Ron schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Da sind Spinnen!!"

Hermione seufzte. „Benimm dich nicht wie ein Mädchen Ron."

Das wollte Ron sich nicht gefallen lassen, sodass er aufstand und Hermione folgte.

Hermione und Ron irrten nun seid geschlagenen dreißig Minuten durch den Wald.

„Meinst du das hat Sinn? Vielleicht sind sie längst zurück bei der Gruppe!", sagte Ron.

Hermione war besorgt, dass sah man ihr an. „Okay, lass uns zurück gehen, du hast recht. Aber ich hab ein ganz ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache", sagte sie nach einigen Momenten des Überlegens.

Als die beiden den Wald verließen, hatte es angefangen zu regnen. Kleine Tropfen platschten auf Hermiones Haut. Schon von weitem sah sie, dass Harry sich wieder zu der Gruppe gesellt hatte.

„Harry, wo ist Draco?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", fragte er kühl. „Ich denke, er wird spätestens beim Abendessen wieder am Slytherintisch sitzen."

Crabbe nickte. „Das denk ich auch."

Mittlerweile war es Abend geworden. Die Schüler saßen alle an ihren Haustischen und aßen. Hermione starrte schon seid Minuten den leeren Platz am Slytherintisch an.

Als Crabbe ihren fragenden Blick auffing, konnte er nur mit den Schultern zucken.

Hermione wandte sich zu Ron. „Er ist nicht da!",brachte sie fast atemlos hervor.

Angst schlich sich in ihre Augen. Was wenn ihm etwas passiert war?

_So, das war's dann mal wieder._

_Hoffe es hat euch gefallen, bald gibt's das nächste Chap._

__

_Eure Dracos-Honey_


	4. 3 Harry?

_Hey meine Süßen!!_

__

_Erst mal danke für eure Reviews..._

__

_sternchen: Danke!! Ja, ich weiß.. Hoffe ich kann das ändern..._

__

_Leaky: Danke Süße!! Und sorry, dass ich dich letztes Mal nicht erwähnt hab. Tut mir echt leid.... Also... danke für beide Reviews...Und, das neue Chap ist für meine Verhältnisse ziemlich schnell on, was? stolz-ist gg_

__

_schuschu-chan: Dir auch ein großes Danke... Erst dafür, dass du das hier betast und dann auch noch reviewst... knuddel Warts ab.... Es kommt schon noch genug Arbeit auf dich zu..._

__

_Ich muss zu meiner Schande gestehen, dass ich immer noch nicht herausgefunden hab, wie man Sternchen oder so etwas einfügt... Wenn das jemand weiß,... könnte der/diejenige es mir vielleicht verraten?? Bitte, wäre ganz lieb._

__

_Dann mal viel Spaß beim lesen._

__

_Please R&R_

* * *

Hermione wälzte sich unruhig auf ihrem Kopfkissen. Es war schon fünf Uhr früh und sie hatte kein Auge zugetan aus Sorge um Draco.

Was, wenn ihm wirklich etwas zugestoßen war?

Hermione konnte nicht mehr. Sie zog ihren Schlafanzug aus und streifte ihre Jeans und einen Pulli über.

So setzte sie sich an den Gryffindortisch. Gebannt starrte sie auf Dracos leeren Platz. Wie sehr wünschte sie ihn her.

„Verdammt, er ist nicht mehr aufgetaucht!", sagte Crabbe zu Hermione, als er sie am Tisch sitzen sah.

Aus Hermiones Augen wich der letzte Funken Hoffnung. „Wir müssen es jemandem sagen!"

„Snape?"

Hermione nickte. So sehr sie Snape auch verabscheute, er war der Lehrer, der Draco am nächsten stand und ein Recht darauf hatte, zu wissen, was mit Draco war.

* * *

„Erzählen Sie mir nicht solche Geschichten!", entsetzt stand Snape von seinem Stuhl auf. „Das ist ganz sicher nichtlustig!"

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist keine ausgedachte Geschichte... ganz bestimmt nicht! So etwas würden wir uns nicht ausdenken!"

„Sie meinen also, er ist wirklich verschwunden?"

Jetzt war es Crabbe der nickte.

„Und warum haben sie mir dann nicht schon gestern davon erzählt? Sind sie verrückt? Ihm kann in diesem Wald sonst was passieren!", schrie Snape Hermione und Crabbe an.

Beide zogen die Köpfe ein. Sie hatten gehofft, dass Draco am Abend wieder zurück käme.

„Ich werde zu Dumbledore gehen und ihn fragen, was nun zutun ist. Sie bleiben hier!", mit diesen Worten stürzte er aus seinem Büro.

Hermione sog Luft ein. „Denkst du, ihm ist etwas passiert?"

Crabbe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hoffe nicht!"

Sie nickte nur. Was sollte sie auch sagen? Es war schrecklich. Hoffentlich kam er bald heil und gesund wieder.

Sie saßen schweigend dar, bis sich die Tür wieder öffnete. Snape trat im Schlepptau von Dumbledore und Prof. McGonagall ein.

„Wie konnte das denn passieren?", entrüstete sich Gryffindors Hauslehrerin.

Keiner der beiden Schüler sagte ein Wort.

„Wir müssen ihn suchen!", sagte Dumbledore. „Hermione du holst Harry, er soll uns helfen, und Mr. Crabbe, Sie holen Mr. Goyle. Sie beide werden uns auch beim suchen helfen. Minerva, du holst bitte auch noch die anderen Lehrer.

Und so verteilten sie sich.

Hermione rannte so schnell sie konnte die Treppen zum Gryffindor-Turm hinauf. Dort angekommen schrie sie das Passwort in Richtung Gemälde und brachte auch noch die letzten Meter, bis ins Innere des Gemeinschaftraums, hinter sich.

„Harry!", keuchte sie. „Du sollst sofort in Snapes Büro und helfen Draco zu suchen."

Harry wandte sich ihr irritiert zu und verließ dann langsam den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Hermione setzte sich zu Ron, der in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin saß.

„Interessiert es ihn überhaupt nicht, dass Draco weg ist?", fragte sie an Ron gewandt.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „ Er ist völlig unbeteiligt. Es ist so, als ginge ihn das alles nichts an."Dann machte er eine kurze Pause und meinte dann: „Meinst du, er hat was mit Dracos verschwinden zutun?"

Entsetzt starrte Hermione ihren besten Freund an. „Harry? Ron du spinnst!"

„Du kennst Harry nicht ganz so, wie ich ihn kenne. Es wäre seine Chance gewesen Draco zur Strecke zu bringen."

„Warum sollte er das tun?"

„Draco wusste zu viel!"

* * *

_Okay, das war's dann mal wieder_

_Please R&R_

_knuddel_

_Honey_


	5. 4 Holz?

_So Leute, jetzt Chap 4 zum 2ten..._

_Das erste mal wars nämlich die nicht gebetate Version und das wollte ich euch wirklich nicht antun!_

_Okay, dann erst mal ein großes Dankeschön an meine lieben Reviewer!_

_-Leaky und __Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray__: Danke ihr beiden Süßen!! Ja, ich weiß, das war nicht wirklich die beste Stelle zum Aufhören... Ich werd versuchen mich zu bessern!_

___-Baerchen23__: Dann werden wir ja sehen, ob deine Vermutungen richtig sind, ne? Danke für dein Kommi!_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

„Wie? Er wusste zu viel? Ron, spinnst du jetzt total? Harry ist unser Freund, du kennst ihn, du weißt, dass er Draco nie etwas antun würde!"

Ron fing an unterdrückt zu lachen. „Ja eben, ich kenn ihn, im Gegensatz zu dir! Du warst nicht dabei, als wir mit Draco, Crabbe und Goyle in diesem Zeltlager bei den Festspielen zu Ehren des Sieges über Voldemort waren. Du hast nicht gesehen, wie Harry, natürlich aus versehen, den dicken Ast, über Dracos Kopf hat herunterfallen lasse, so dass der nur durch einen glücklichen Zufall nichts abbekommen hat. Oder dann am ersten Schultag, als Harry noch Nachts mit mir, Draco und Crabbe etwas zu essen holen wollte, ist ihm natürlich wieder aus versehen der Topf mit dem heißen Wasser in Richtung Draco herunter gefallen. Ich muss sagen, mir sind das alles zu viele Zufälle. Harry meinte auch mal, dass Draco derjenige wäre, mit dem er sich am wenigsten gut verstehe, der aber am meisten über ihn wüsste. Und er meinte auch, dass ihm das auf keinem Fall gut gefalle..."

Hermione hatte die ganze Zeit genauestens zugehört. Und ereiferte sich nun. „Das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich, oder Ron?"Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass Harry Draco etwas angetan hat. Ron, er ist unser Freund. Unser Freund, verstehst du? ER würde so etwas nicht tun. Ich kann mir das nicht vorstellen und ich will es auch nicht. Ich vertraue Harry."

Auf einmal klopfte es an dem Porträt. „Hey Leute macht mal bitte auf. Die fette Dame ist weg.", das war Harrys Stimme, keine Frage.

Hermione wollte aufstehen um das Bild zur Seite zu drücken, doch Ron hielt sie am Arm zurück.

„Wir wissen nicht wie lange er da schon steht. Wer weiß, ob er uns gehört hat, als wir über ihn gesprochen haben? Vielleicht ist er jetzt richtig sauer und er will mit uns das gleiche machen, wie mit Draco. Hier ist keiner, der uns helfen könnte, die sind alle in Hogsmead."

Hermione verharrte. Sollte sie Rons Worten glauben? Könnte es wirklich Harry gewesen sein, der Draco etwas angetan hat?

„Hey, aufmachen! Ron, Hermione ich weiß das ihr da drin seid.", erklang wieder Harrys Stimme. Diesmal aber leicht gereizt.

„Nein Hermione, bitte geh nicht!", wieder hielt Ron sie zurück. Doch mittlerweile war sich Hermione nicht mal mehr sicher, ob sie überhaupt öffnen wollte. Fieberhaft überlegte sie, ob ihr Freund, ihr Harry wirklich etwas mit dem Verschwinden Dracos zu tun haben könnte.

„Warum habt ihr mich nicht reingelassen?", fragte Harry genervt, als er zusammen mit Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall und den beiden Slytherins den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors betrat. „Ich hab euch doch reden gehört!"

Hermione und Ron die sowieso schon stocksteif auf ihren Plätzen gesessen hatten, erstarrten nun zu Salzsälen. Hatte Harry wirklich alles mitbekommen was sie besprochen hatten. Hatte Ron vielleicht sogar recht mit dem, was er sagte?

„Wir haben das Ministerium benachrichtigt und Mrs und Mr Malfoy. Ich hoffe, dass die Beamten bald hier sein werden!", sagte Dumbledore und man merkte ihm die Anspannung völlig an.

Dann war es still, bis nach unendlich scheinenden Minuten, durch ein plopp angekündigt, zwei Ministeriumsbeamte erschienen.

Nur wenige Sekunden später apparierten Mrs und Mr Malfoy in den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Wo ist Draco?", fragt Mr Malfoy erzürnt.

„Wir haben ihn leider noch nicht gefunden, aber machen sie sich keine Sorgen!", sagte Dumbledore beruhigend.

„Wie ich hörte waren sie und ihr Freund", einer der Beamten deutete auf Harry und Crabbe. „zusammen mit Draco im Wald!"

Crabbe schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht ganz, wir sind nicht mit Draco zusammen gegangen. Erst ging Draco und dann wollte Harry Holz für ein Lagerfeuer zu holen. Nach einigen Minuten bin ich ihm dann gefolgt, weil ich nicht dachte, dass Harry genug Holz für ein großes Lagerfeuer sammeln konnte, ich wollte ihn treffen und ihm dann helfen."

Der Beamte hatte sich vieles notiert. „Erst kamen Sie aber zurück und dann er!"Er deutete wieder auf Harry.

Crabbe nickte nur. 

„Haben sie sich gestritten? Ich meine könnte Mr Malfoy jr. deshalb weggelaufen sein?"

Jetzt war es Hermione die den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, wir haben uns nicht gestritten, es war alles in Ordnung."

„Das stimmt", bekräftigte Crabbe. „Es war eigentlich so wie immer."

Der Beamte notierte sich wieder etwas. „Mr Malfoy wissen sie vielleicht ob ihr Sohn Probleme hatte, sich vor irgendetwas fürchtete oder sich über etwas Gedanken machte?"

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht!", war die ernste Antwort des blonden Mannes.

„Konnte er denn schwimmen?", war die nächste Frage des anderen Beamten

Mr Malfoy nickte.

Ron räusperte sich. „Außerdem war er sowieso nicht im Wasser. Vielleicht hatte er Angst, es könnte seiner Frisur schaden..."

„Sprich nicht in der Vergangenheit von ihm!", keifte Harry ihn an.

„Ich spreche, wie ich will!", sagte er gereizt. „Außerdem musst du ja hier sowieso keine Angst haben, sag mir doch mal, wo du die ganze Zeit gewesen bist, als du ‚Holz' Holen warst und dann später ohne solches wiedergekommen bist..."

* * *

_Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr hinterlasst mir ein Review!_

_Eure Dracos-Honey_


End file.
